Broken Boy
by Francheska Anazette
Summary: She found me when I was dying. She visited me while I was healing, and then when I escaped she found me. Maybe it was fate's way of saying we should be together. Unfortunately, she didn't think so.


Broken Boy

Prologue

I watch your beautiful face. The gray dove eyes and long chocolate brown hair. I see you wearing the white dress with the beautiful design. I stare at your face through the veil that covers your face. I stare at your slim figure and when you smile at me I can feel my heart almost break from it's beauty. I smiled back at you and I looked down. I am wearing my dark black tux, and I know what everyone sees. The boy with black eyes darker than the night. They see a light brown hair with red streaks in it. They see tanned skin and wild in my dark eyes. However as I stare at my love, my beauty, my life, my soulmate I die inside.  
I stare at her again. She knew and she cared. I fingered the ring that cost me a fortune in my pocket. I stared at the dark blue flowers she held. I looked at her. She was amazing, and no one would see her like I do...ever. I was here for her though...I didn't have to but I had to for her. "Do you take her as your beloved wife?" I heard the preacher say. I looked down with grief in my heart knowing I wasn't the one that would say I do. I would be the one who had to stare at the woman I love get married to another man. He wasn't for her! She was for me! She understood me and everything! I wanted to scream in grief. I knew though that she could never love me. For what I am. For what I was. A murderer. A creature that would destroy her world. I am a shapeshifter.

This is our story my love. This is the story of how I loved you, and how you left me.

~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~?~

Chapter 1

Her Death

_A few months earlier_

I felt the meat between my jaws. The metallic liquid dripped down my lips. Licking it up, I knew my tongue would be stained red. I looked up from my meal, and saw her. She was smiling shyly and her black eyes were shining in the moonlight. Yes...Christine was a very beautiful girl. She had blood red lips, and brunette curls that went down her back.

"Dare? Are you okay? You've been staring..." She had a small blush on her cheeks. I smiled and then stood up. The scents of a rain were coming closer. She apparently smelled it too because she stood up soon after me. "We should head home." I nodded. She put a hand on my shoulder when I moved to go walk. "Can we...run?" I looked at her and lightly touched her cheek.

"As you wish." She smiled and I watched as stripes slowly slid onto her skin. "Just be careful love." She smiled and then changed all the way. Her orange fur was soft under my hand. _Change with me Dare. Run with me._ I felt my change wash over me, and then we were running.

The wind whipped at our faces, and I reveled in the feeling of the wind through my fur. I heard the cars driving on the road next to us, and I watched as Christine moved closer and closer to the road. _Christine watch out. The humans can't see us._ I thought to her. She looked at me and then went right to the edge. I stayed in my hidden spot.

She ran right at the edge of the tree line, but who was I to stop her. I wasn't a clan leader, or anything to her. She was just a young infatuated girl, and I was just too sweet to crush her heart. I stopped as my eyes were blinded. I heard Christine scream both out loud and in mind. I felt it next.

The pain ripped through me as a car went into my side at a full seventy five miles per hour. I screamed and was momentarily saved by a small ditch. The back wheels didn't miss me though. I felt my jaw be crushed, and my legs be shattered. A scream left my lips, and I realized that Christine didn't talk anymore. She wouldn't talk to me. _Christ...ine...help...me..._I was helped by silence.

A few hours later I heard an ambulance coming to our rescue. "Oh my God." A woman said as she came up onto the scene. She went to Christine first, but was staring at the car. "Check for other bodies!" She ordered some other people. I stared at Christine. She had gone cold, and I no longer felt her with me. Her bond from our clan was broken, and there are only two ways to do that. I could feel the tears escaping my eyes before the small whimpers did. How was I going to tell Rune, her brother, about this?

"We have another body over here." A man called out. "Except for one thing...it's a tiger." I saw a man approaching me carefully. He lightly touched my broken jaw and my chest. "Wow...I am touching a tiger..." He muttered under his breath. I couldn't move. I couldn't even shift back to normal. I was just stuck in my animal skin. "Isis please get over here!"

"This girl is dead. We tried to revive her twice and she's not responding. We got here too late..."

The girl was obviously upset by this. Her voice was too strong, as if she had to prove she wasn't bothered, and that was her undoing. I watched as the angel slid down into the ditch. "Is it alive?" She asked looking at my shattered legs and broken jaw. "It looks smashed...literally."

"It's breathing, and has a faint heart beat. I just don't know what to do with it."

"Call the zoo. I'll make sure it's okay." The man nodded and climbed out of the ditch.

I felt my eyes drooping and then opening. She stared at me for a while. It was almost as if she couldn't believe I was laying there. Then again I couldn't believe I survived getting hit at seventy-five. The woman had long wavy hair, that was pulled back into a bun. Her eyes were beautifully gray, and her skin was slightly pale. There was blood on her hands. Christine's blood. I forced myself to try and move. I needed to see. I had to make sure.

I felt my paw move up. The girl gasped as I tried to push myself up. "No-no. Shhh. It's okay. You need to lay down." I collapsed as I tried to move more. My shattered legs were just too broken. Every movement hurt. I weakly clawed at the ground. A noise left my throat. A sad noise of mourning. The woman looked at me, and hesitantly moved to touch me.

I looked at her, and watched as her eyes met mine. She reached out. "Isis! Isis the zoo has someone on their way, but the girl. The girl she's talking!"

"What?"

"She's talking."

"What is she saying?"

"Dare. Where are you Dare? Run with me. Hug me." I felt the tears then. I let out another noise.

"Pick up the girl. I want to see something." Isis said and she moved back to face me. I watched as the man brought Christine towards me. I tried to move, but felt my legs restrain me. "Put her down right here." Isis said as she patted a spot next to her. I watched as they put her body there.

I dragged my body closer to her and nudged her arm with my head. She opened her eyes, and looked at me. "Dare...Dare..." I licked her bloody cheek, and she closed her eyes. "Hug me Dare?" I pulled her fragile body against my stomach. She snugged close to me, and I could feel her fingers in my fur. "I'm so sorry Dare...I should have listened. You told me not to...and I did..." I nuzzled her cheek, and she started to cry. "I feel it..." I felt my tears come faster and harder. "It's peaceful...I don't hurt anymore..."

Her eyes closed, and her breathing stopped. I licked her cheek. _Christine._ I asked her. I tried to speak with her, but my tiger was in overload. He was controlling me in order to keep me safe. I licked her cheek again and nudged her arm. She wasn't breathing. I let out a long roar and his my face in her neck. "Isis...did...am I..."

"No...I see it too...it's not eating her..."

I looked at Christine's dead body. She was like a broken angel. Her arms were broken along with her ribs. _Christine..._ She didn't respond, and never would again. I roared again and covered my face with my paws. "Hey Isis it looks like the zoo people are here."

"Hello. I'm Isabella Yarrow from the Animal Rescue Zoo. What's the damage?"

"Well...apparently the tiger is emotionally connected to this girl. When she died it started crying and roaring."

"That's strange. If it was the one that escaped the zoo then it wouldn't have those emotions towards a human. The one that escaped was really violent."

"Also it was licking her wounds and stuff-"

"I'm going to see if we can get some men to get some tranquilizers into it's system." A man said. He left, and I licked the blood off of Christine's body. She was still dead. For a second I thought about letting my hand change back so I could touch her face one last time. It was all my fault. Her death was my fault. I looked up at the sky and roared in anguish.

I felt a hand lightly touch my side. I looked down and was immediately pulled into a different world. An almost painful jolt went through my body. I felt like a damn was breaking through my mind. All these feelings and thoughts were rushing through me, and they were going so fast that for a minute I thought I would pass out from the feeling. I felt different parts of my emotions fade into the walls of my mind, or I think it was my mind.

_What the hell?_ That thought wasn't mine. Well I was thinking something along those lines, but I could hear it in my head. It wasn't at all like my bond with Christine. It was more. It wasn't a clan bond it was a ….something else entirely. _What the...who are you?_

_**Who am I? You are the one in my mind. Get out.**_

_Your mind? This is my mind Buckie. _

_**My name isn't Buckie. **_

_Then what is it? _

_**Dare.**_

I felt the connection break. The ambulance woman, or whatever you call those, was staring at me with shock written all over her face. I stared back at her. She looked at her hand and then back at me. "She was really talking to you. You understood her..." I looked at the woman. How did she do that. She wasn't a witch because her scent was pure human with exactly zero Nightworld. "Did you understand her? Do you understand me?" I paused and then nodded. She gaped like a fish, and I laid my head down on the dirt.

I was getting really weak, but something in my heart was yanking and squeezing. It was painful, and I felt like a drowning man. I needed my air, but I couldn't find my way to the surface. I heard the woman inhale sharply. My eyes snapped to her. She lightly touched my neck, and the sensation happened all over again. _I guess introducing myself would be pointless, but I'm Isis. _

_**I would say nice to meet you, but I'm kinda in pain.**_

_What hurts?_

_**Everything. **_

_Who is she?_

_**Christine. She was in love with me. We were out running, and she got too close to the street. The man reeked of alcohol. He hit her first, and then me. She was too good to die like this...**_

_I'm so sorry..._

_**Please take her body to a man...his name is...Rune Whitefire. He is her brother. Tell him...I'll be joining her soon. Dare will be...joining...**_

I felt a prick in my side, and my mind went foggy. I couldn't remember what I was going to say. I didn't even remember who I was talking to. I felt my body be moved painfully. However, it was slowly fading. "Isis get away. We need room." I heard a man talking, and I felt black cloud my vision. Everything was gone.

**A.n. Okay so this is my new version of this story. A lot of people liked the prologue, and I eventually sat down and reread it. I am currently rereading the Nightworld books, and if there is anyone you want me to put in there just review. I know the begining is pretty sad, but it will eventually get better. I'm not sure wether to continue this so let me know by reviewing. :D **


End file.
